1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 26 herein show a connector with locks for locking terminal fittings. With reference to FIG. 26, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 are inserted from behind into cavities 3 in the housing 1. Deformation permitting spaces 4 are formed in the housing 1 above the cavities 3 and resin locks 5 are cantilevered between the cavities 3 and the deformation permitting spaces 4. Each lock 5 has a forwardly cantilevered arm 6 and a locking projection 7 that projects into the cavity 3 from the inner surface of the arm 6 for engaging the terminal fitting 2. The terminal fittings 2 are configured to deform the locks 5 as the terminal fittings 2 are inserted into the cavities 3. The locks 5 then are restored resiliently so that the locking projection 7 engages the terminal fitting 2 when the terminal fitting 2 reaches a proper depth. Further, a projection 8 extends forward from the leading end of the arm 6 and is used to disengage the lock 5 from the terminal fitting 2.
A demand exists for the miniaturization of connectors. Accordingly, consideration has been given to reducing the thickness of the arms 6 of the lock 5. However, the arms 6 are supported only at one end, and a specified thickness is required to obtain a necessary strength. Thus, there has been a limit in miniaturizing the connector by thinning the arms 6.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector suited to being miniaturized.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing that has cavities into which terminal fittings are insertable. A lock is provided in each cavity and is resiliently engageable with the terminal fitting as the terminal fitting is inserted to lock the terminal fitting in the cavity. The lock is supported at both ends and comprises a locking surface for locking the terminal fitting. The housing is formed with an opening that opens forward and preferably is created during the formation of the locking surface on the lock. A section of the lock forward of the locking surface is connected with at least one side surface of the opening. Thus, a high strength for the lock can be maintained even if the thickness is reduced as compared to conventional cantilevered locks. Accordingly, a force to lock the terminal fitting can be enhanced, and the connector is suited to being miniaturized.
The section of the lock that is connected with the side surface of the opening does not hinder the formation of the locking surface, and enables the locking surface to be wider. Thus, even if the connector is miniaturized, a sufficient locking force can be secured for the terminal fitting.
The side surface of the opening that is connected with the lock extends substantially along the deforming direction of the lock. Thus, the connection does not hinder the formation of the locking surface, and enables the locking surface to be wider. Accordingly, a sufficient locking force can be secured for the terminal fitting even if the connector is miniaturized.
The section of the lock forward of the locking surface preferably is connected with a pair of opposed facing side surfaces of the opening.
The locking surface can be substantially as wide as the lock. Thus, the force to lock the terminal fitting can be enhanced.
The section of the lock forward of the locking surface that is connected with the side surface of the opening also may be connected with a surface of the opening adjacent to the side surface.
The section of the lock that projects more forward than the locking surface preferably has a forwardly open maneuverable groove. The terminal fitting can be detached from the cavity by inserting a disengagement jig into the opening and against a surface of the maneuverable groove to deform the lock. The terminal fitting then can be pulled back and away from the lock.
A lock projection preferably projects from the terminal fitting and is insertable into the maneuverable groove. Additionally, the locking surface preferably is to the rear end of the maneuverable groove so that the extended portion of the locking surface can engage the locking projection for locking. The engagement of the extended portion of the locking surface with the locking projection enhances the locking force on the terminal fitting.
A jig-introducing groove is formed at the section of the lock that projects more forward than the locking surface. The jig-introducing groove communicates with the maneuverable groove and divides the section of the lock forward of the locking surface. Thus, a large entrance is provided for the disengagement jig.
The lock preferably is separated over at least part of its longitudinal extension from sidewalls of the cavity by at least one recess.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.